Our Reality
by MadyLuna
Summary: "Chaque jour je pense à un futur où je peux être avec toi..." Et si les choses se passaient différemment ? Et si Monika, Sayori, Yuri et Natsuki avaient enfin le droit à une fin heureuse ? Recueil d'os sur leur vie dans le monde réel !
1. Parc

Salut mes petits pandas !

Comme dit la dernière fois, l'inspiration est revenue. Alors je poste un petit os, un peu court, sur un jeu que j'aime beaucoup : Doki Doki Litterature Club !

Attention, c'est **très** fluff. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire un truc mignon, et j'aime bien les histoires tristes qui finissent bien ^^ Et au passage, ici Masaru Chibawa correspond au MC, le protagoniste du jeu.

Bonne lecture !

 **Warning :** C'est très fluff et remplie de guimauve ! Si vous ne voulez pas faire d'intoxications, fuyez ! Ah, et il y a du yuri aussi. Donc les homophobes s'en-vont.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages (sauf Masaru) ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont à la Team Salvato.

* * *

C'était une feuille qui l'avait réveillée.

Une simple feuille, qui s'était laissée tomber de son arbre, pour tomber sur son visage. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant, se dit-elle, que des feuilles tombent encore en pleine été. Mais bon.

C'était une belle journée, et ils en avaient profité pour aller pique-niquer au parc. Le temps était radieux et le parc suffisamment vide pour qu'ils aient la paix. Tout cela l'avait inspirée pour écrire quelques poèmes, et visiblement elle avait du finir par s'endormir.

Monika ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le monde réel était encore plus merveilleux qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

I mois, elle et toutes ses amies du club de littérature s'étaient réveillées dans la chambre d'un jeune garçon de leur âge. Masaru Chibawa, de tous les joueurs de Doki Doki, était le seul qui avait réussi l'exploit impossible de les rendre réelles. Lui-même avait du mal à savoir comment il avait fait, lui qui au départ, voulait seulement changer la fin du jeu et donner une fin heureuse à celle qu'il aimait, mais qui avait fini par provoquer un bug tellement monstrueux que le jeu lui-même avait rejeté ses propres personnages dans la réalité. Jamais Monika ne pourrait lui en être assez reconnaissante.

\- Monika !

En bas de la colline, Yuri l'appelait en lui faisant de grands signes. En chemise malgré la chaleur estivale, elle avait l'air bien plus en forme. Elle ne se scarifiait plus, son comportement obsessive avait complètement disparu et elle semblait avoir pris un peu plus confiance en soi.

Le retour de Sayori parmi eux lui faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène. Sa bonne humeur suffisait à dissiper toutes les tensions qu'il pourrait y avoir. Sa dépression quand à elle, se calmait peu à peu. Il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, elles n'étaient pas stupides, mais elles veillaient toutes au grain pour l'aider. Natsuki était celle qui y mettait le plus d'entrain.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs, avait pas mal changé depuis leur arrivée dans la réalité. Bien sûr, elle bougonnait et s'énervait toujours aussi facilement, pourtant elle faisait de gros efforts pour être plus cordiale avec les autres. Elle commençait même à s'intéresser aux romans ! Yuri lui conseillait quelques ouvrages qui pourrait lui plaire, pendant que Natsuki l'aidait à commencer à lire des mangas.

Monika n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce changement de comportement était dû à leur nouveau départ, à une prise de conscience, ou au fait qu'elle sorte avec Sayori depuis leur arrivée.

Les choses n'avaient pas été faciles au départ, et il avait fallu du temps pour qu'elles lui pardonnent. Mais désormais les choses allaient bien mieux entre elles. L'amitié solide qui les liaient durant le temps du club de littérature était revenue, plus solide que jamais.

En parlant des deux jeunes filles... Monika éclata de rire en voyant Sayori tenter de voler (pour la 4ème fois en 15 min), un muffin de Natsuki. Mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et le rattrapa au vol.

\- Pas maintenant ! On attends que tout le monde soit là ! Lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Mais j'ai faim ! Et ils ont l'air si bon... Je peux bien en prendre un, tu en as fait des dizaines ! Se plaignit sa petite-amie en retentant de prendre la pâtisserie

\- T'es bouchée ou quoi ?! J'ai dit non... AAAAH ! ME SAUTE PAS DESSUS !

Sayori venait juste de se jeter sur elle, voulant absolument ce gâteau. Une fois celui-ci avalé, elle entreprit, pour la remercier, de lui faire des bisous partout : Sur les joues, la bouche, le bout du nez, dans le cou...

Mais Natsuki n'avait pas l'air spécialement dérangée par cela, et essaya de la repousser gentiment en riant aux éclats.

\- Pas devant tout le monde ! Pas devant tout le monde ! Répétait-elle inlassablement.

\- Sayori ! Arrête, c'est indécent ! Dit Yuri, dont les joues avaient atteint des sommets de rougeur impressionnant.

Monika n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle allait se faire à la relation de ces deux-là. Enfin, tant qu'elles étaient heureuses...

Alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires pour rejoindre ses amies, elle sentit une paire de bras l'étreindre par derrière.

\- Tu dormais ? Dit une voix dans son dos.

Elle n'était nullement effrayée, la voix ne lui était pas du tout inconnue.

\- Disons que je rêvais...

\- À quoi ?

\- Aux derniers événements. À mon ancienne vie. Et à nous deux.

Elle se retourna. Masaru l'observait, ses yeux bleu brillant de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, mais aussi d'inquiétude en voyant la tristesse qui semblait la parcourir.

\- Parfois, continua Monika, j'ai peur. Peur de me réveiller et de réaliser que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, que je suis toujours coincée dans le jeu, que Sayori, Yuri et Natsuki sont toujours condamné à mourir, quoi que je fasse... Que tout se répète, encore et encore...

Comprenant sa détresse, l'adolescent la serra dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle ajoutait :

\- Masaru, je ne supporterai pas d'être seule à nouveau...

\- Tu ne le sera plus. Monika ? Hé, regarde-moi.

Réalisant qu'elle commençait à pleurer, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je te le jure. Je te l'ai jurer dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, et je te le jure encore : Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Tu n'es plus dans le jeu Monika. Tu es avec moi, dans le monde réel, avec tes amies. Les filles t'ont pardonnées, elles ne sont pas mortes. Et à la rentrée, on vas tous retourner au lycée et peut-être... Peut-être qu'on pourra reformer le club, tous ensembles ! Sans scénario corrompu pour nous gêner ! Prendre un nouveau départ, tous ensembles, c'est pas ce qu'on a toujours voulu ?

Monika lui sourit, et essuya les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux.

\- Si... Tu as raison. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter désormais. Toute cette histoire est terminé, et je dois m'en remettre. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, Toi et moi, c'est du solide, non ?

Pour toute réponse, Masaru l'embrassa. C'était stupide, mais à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, se tenaient la main ou se câlinaient, une myriade d'émotions s'emparait d'elle. Il lui semblait que ce n'était que dans ses moments-là qu'elle se sentait vivante.

Un peu surprise au début, elle en avait parlé à Yuri. Celle-ci l'avait rassurée, et lui avait expliquer que puisque qu'elles venaient d'un monde plus « 2D », les contacts physiques procuraient plus d'émotions positives et de sensations que pour d'autres personnes. C'était peut-être pour ça que Sayori et Natsuki passaient leur temps ensembles.

Ce moment idyllique aurait pu durer longtemps, si les filles ne les avaient pas appelées pour qu'ils les rejoignent.

\- Ho les amoureux ! C'est pas le temps pour s'embrasser, venez goûter à mes muffins !

\- Dépêchez-vous, sinon Natsuki voudra pas que j'en mange !

\- Masaru, Monika ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !

\- On arrive, dit cette dernière en se séparant de son petit-ami. Ça serait bête de se priver de sucreries pareilles.

Main dans la main, les deux amoureux descendirent la colline, sous le regard bienveillant de Yuri, la voix pétillante de Sayori, qui demandait d'un ton innocent à Natsuki « Pourquoi on se tient pas la main comme ça en public nous aussi ? », et les cris de Natsuki qui rétorquait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa permission pour faire cela, Baka (*) !

Cela faisait des années que Monika rêvait d'une fin heureuse. Et aujourd'hui, en ce bel après-midi d'été, entourée de tous ceux qu'elle aimait, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait peut-être trouvée.

* * *

… Laissez-moi croire qu'ils peuvent tous avoir une fin heureuse s'il vous plaît.

* : Pardonne moi Seigneur pour cette blague, il fallait que je la fasse.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

MadyLuna


	2. Fierté

Bonjour mes ptits pandas !

Alors oui, à la base, il ne devait pas du tout y avoir de suite. Mais en ce moment, mon inspiration marche du tonnerre et m'a donner pleins d'idées d'histoires. Donc, Our Reality vas contenir plusieurs petits OS, des tranches de vies sur nos poétesses favorites !

Bonne lecture !

 **Avertissement :** C'est toujours du fluffy, et il y a encore plus de yuri. Donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages (Sauf Masaru, qui est à moi) sont à la Team Salvato !

* * *

Alors là c'était la meilleure. Non mais vraiment. La _meilleure_ nouvelle de la journée.

Pourtant au départ, tout avait bien commencé. Masaru et Sayori était partie faire les courses, Monika et Yuri faisait une partie d'échec et Natsuki profitait du soleil dans le jardin pour écrire un peu. Quand les deux autres seraient rentrés, elle pourrait préparer le dîner et tester cette recette qu'elle avait trouvé sur Internet, pendant que Sayori lui raconterait à quel point cette sortie avait été formidable et que Yuri servirait le thé, le tout accompagné par Monika jouant un peu de piano. Une soirée ordinaire, en somme.

Et puis le jeune homme était rentré. Les bras chargés de sacs remplis à ras-bord.

Sans Sayori.

Et là, Natsuki faisait de très, très gros efforts pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Donc, dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse, t'es en train de me dire que **ma** petite-amie, la fille l'a plus tête-en-l'air que je connaisse, que **tu** devais surveiller... s'est perdue ?

Le pauvre garçon avait beau faire une tête-et-demi de plus qu'elle, là il ne se sentait pas très bien face au regard noir de la demoiselle.

\- Eh bien... Je... En fait on était...

\- C'était une question rhétorique crétin, ne réponds pas !

\- Mais c'était un accident ! J'ai fait tombé un sac, je me suis penché pour le ramasser et en me relevant, elle n'était plus là !

L'excuse ne semblait pas lui convenir, puisque que la fureur qui illuminait ses yeux roses sembla s'intensifier.

 _Gloup_

Là, il était vraiment mal.

Sentant la catastrophe arrivée, Monika tenta de calmer le jeu.

\- Natsuki, ne t'inquiète pas. Sayori connaît la ville, elle saura facilement se débrouiller pour retrouver le chemin de la maison !

\- Hum... Monika ? Dit Yuri, s'ajoutant à la conversation.

\- Oui ?

\- On parle bien de Sayori.

\- Oui.

\- Celle qui s'est perdue dans notre rue la semaine dernière.

\- …

\- Celle qui n'a toujours pas retenue l'emplacement de sa chambre dans la maison, alors que nous sommes ici depuis 4 mois. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- …

\- Et tu penses qu'elle saura se débrouiller seule dehors, sans téléphone portable, parce que oui elle l'a encore oublier, et sans connaître personne ?

\- …

\- ...

\- … D'accord, la situation est _peut-être_ plus grave que je l'imaginais.

Ne voulant plus attendre, Natsuki poussa le petit groupe qui s'était formé devant la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la rue.

\- Natsuki ! L'appela Monika. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Chercher ma copine ! Et quand je reviendrais Masaru...

Elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Je te promets que tu vas regretter de l'avoir laisser tout seule.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sayori ne savait pas, mais alors pas _du tout_ où elle était. Mais qu'importe, parce que cet endroit était merveilleux.

Elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée là. Elle et Masaru étaient partis faire les courses, mais sur le chemin du retour, elle avait croisée un chaton, le plus adorable qu'elle n'est jamais vue. Alors bien sûr, elle s'était empressée de vouloir le caresser. Sauf qu'il s'était enfui ! Alors elle lui avait un peu couru après, sauf que quand elle s'était retournée... Eh bien Masaru n'était plus là.

Elle avait marché, longtemps, ne se rappelant plus vraiment du chemin à prendre malgré tous ses efforts... Et elle était arrivée sur cette place.

Il devait y avoir un événement d'organisé, ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que la place était noir de monde. Probablement plus d'une centaine de personnes étaient là, Sayori ne saurait pas le dire. Ce qu'elle pouvait dire, en revanche, c'est qu'il y avait des couleurs _partout_. Beaucoup, beaucoup de couleurs. Des drapeaux aussi, qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose. Quelques pancartes étaient posés contre un mur, et elle s'empressa d'aller les lire.

« L'amour n'a pas de genre »

« Mon identité ne regarde que moi »

« Je défends les droits des personnes trans »

Sayori comprit alors où elle était. Une Marche des Fiertés ! Mais oui, hier soir, ils en avaient parlés à la télé, en disant que pour la première fois une serait organisée ici ! Mais elle n'avait jamais assistée à un tel événement avant, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de rester...

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Une jeune femme a côté d'elle s'approcha.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, je sais pas vraiment... Je me suis un peu perdue en ville... Mais tout ça a l'air formidable...

Loin d'être confuse, la femme la rassura.

\- Si vous êtes perdue, dite-moi votre adresse et je pourrais vous aider à retrouver votre route. Mais si tout ça vous intéresse... Pourquoi ne pas participer à cette Marche ?

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout ! Mais c'est bête, je n'ai rien : Pas de pancartes, de drapeaux, de maquillage... Je vais faire tâche !

\- C'est sûr que pour les pancartes, on peut pas faire grand-chose. Mais je peux peut-être arranger les choses pour le drapeau et le maquillage.

Elle sortit de son sac une petite palette, doté de plusieurs couleurs, et une affiche où était représentés plusieurs drapeaux et la lui montra.

\- Lequel préférez-vous ?

Sayori n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de répondre :

\- Celui-là, le drapeau pansexuel (*) ! Euh, je veux dire... S'il vous plaît !

\- Hahaha ! Vous êtes marrante toi, on vous l'a déjà dit ? Mais ne vous faites pas de souci, je vous fais ça ! Asseyez-vous là...

Les yeux fermés, la jeune fille se laissa maquiller sans broncher. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, sa maquilleuse improvisée lui tendait un miroir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda cette dernière.

\- C'est... Wouah, c'est génial !

Deux petits drapeaux avaient été peint sur ses joues et sur ses paupières, bien que ce soit plus discret pour le deuxième cas. Son petit nœud avait été remplacé par un autre rose, jaune et bleu. Et rêvait-elle ou était-ce bien des paillettes qu'elle avait sur le visage et dans les cheveux ?

\- Je m'excuse : c'est très simple, mais le reste de mon matériel est dans ma voiture.

\- Vous inquiétez pas ! C'est parfait. Juste ce qu'il faut.

Plus loin, quelqu'un venait d'annoncer le départ de la Marche. Sayori se leva et s'apprêta à les suivre, mais la maquilleuse la retint en lui tendant un drapeau.

\- Mais... Je ne peux pas accepter...

\- Vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai d'autres à la maison. Profitez bien de la Marche !

Puis elle disparut dans la foule. Sayori fut d'abord étonné du présent, avant de se rendre compte que le drapeau n'était pas très lourd et de sourire. Elle se mit en marche, suivant le reste de la foule et agitant son drapeau en chantonnant.

Ça allait être merveilleux... Quel dommage que Natsuki ne soit pas là !

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dès qu'elle la retrouverait, ça allait très mal se passer, foi de Natsuki !

Ça faisait une bonne trentaine de minutes qu'elle déambulait dans les rues de la ville, sans avoir trouvé la moindre trace de Sayori. Maudit Masaru ! Il la connaissait bien, il aurait du savoir qu'en public, il ne fallait jamais lâcher la jeune fille des yeux !

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et c'était à elle de réparer les morceaux. Ça ne l'a dérangeait pas tant que ça... Mais elle n'allait pas l'avouer de sitôt !

Soudain, en tournant au coin de la rue, il lui sembla entendre quelque chose... De la musique ? Mais pourquoi mettre de la musique aussi fort ?

Accélérant sa marche, Natsuki courut jusqu'à la source du bruit. Quelque chose lui disait que quoi qu'il y est lieu là-bas, elle y trouverait Sayori. Et elle ne se trompait pas. Devant elle, des centaines de personnes défilaient dans les rues, agitaient des drapeaux, chantaient et riaient, tous ensembles.

Évidemment. Un événement pareil, si joyeux et festif, si coloré... C'était _évident_ que Sayori allait se retrouver ici.

\- Comment je vais la retrouver dans un tel foutoir ? Se dit-elle à voix haute.

Un peu mal à l'aise, elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, poussant du coude et cherchant du regard sa petite-amie.

\- Pardon... Excusez-moi... Poussez-vous... Sayori ? Ah non, c'est pas elle... Désolée... Mais merde, elle est où ?

Mais finalement, elle aperçut Sayori, chantant à tue-tête quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à entendre avec la cacophonie ambiante, et tenant le plus haut possible un drapeau. Elle se précipita sur elle.

\- Je te trouve enfin ! Ça va faire des heures que je te cherche !

\- Natsuki ! C'est génial comme endroit, tu ne trouves pas ? J'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir en profiter avec toi, mais maintenant tout va bien !

\- Oui oui, c'est sympa, mais maintenant on rentre ! Tout le monde s'inquiète ! Et t'imagine pas le mal que j'ai eu à te retrouver !

Le sourire éclatant de Sayori fondit comme neige au soleil.

\- On doit vraiment rentrer tout de suite ?

Elle rêvait ou elle était en train de lui faire des yeux de chien battu là ?

\- Tu connais le chemin pour rentrer toi... Et puis, ça n'arrive pas souvent une Marche !

Ah non, elle ne rêvait pas.

\- On peut peut-être rester un petit peu plus longtemps ?

\- Oui... Mais... Je...

Ne pas craquer... Tu as ta fierté Natsuki... Ne gâche pas tout, sois forte... Ah non, si elle commençait à remuer la lèvre elle allait vraiment... !

Rooh, et puis zut.

\- Ok, dit Natsuki en soupirant. On reste encore un peu.

\- Ouiii ! Hurla Sayori, folle de joie, en lui sautant au cou. Merci, merci, merci !

\- Oui bah du calme, sinon je change d'avis !

Pas intimidée pour un sou, Sayori lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

\- On vas juste profiter de l'après-midi et s'amuser ! Comme à un rendez-vous ! Ajouta cette dernière après leur baiser.

Les joues rouges, Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire également.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

\- On devrait peut-être téléphoner... Dit Yuri

Installé sur le canapé, les trois colocataires attendaient que Natsuki et Sayori reviennent.

\- Yuri n'a pas tort, ça va faire plus d'une heure qu'elles sont sortis. Je sais que Natsuki connaît le chemin pour rentrer mais c'est pas rassurant non plus...

Monika vérifia pour la 5ème fois en 5 min son portable, histoire d'être sûre que Natsuki ne leur avait pas envoyé un signe. Mais non, toujours rien. Faisant de son mieux pour prendre une voix rassurante, elle déclara :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elles sont matures et responsables...

\- Sayori ? Mature ?

\- Masaru ne m'interrompt pas. Bref, elles savent se débrouiller et nous ne pouvons pas toujours être sur leur dos. Je suis sûre qu'elles vont bien... Tiens ! Vous voyez !

En effet, son portable venait juste de vibrer, et lui affichait l'arrivée d'un nouveau SMS venant de Natsuki.

\- Alors ? Elles vont bien ? Où sont elles ? Dit Yuri, de plus en plus impatiente.

\- Lis le nous ! Renchérit Masaru.

Monika parcourut le message des yeux, étonnée, avant de le lire à voix haute.

\- « Salut tout le monde. J'ai retrouvée Sayori, mais on vas rester dehors un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Yuri, ne fait pas ta mère poule : Oui, j'ai vu l'heure, mais t'inquiète pas, on sera revenue dans 1h. Ou peut-être 2. Bref, nous attendez pas pour dîner, on reviendra pas tout de suite. Salut ! PS : Sayori vous passe le bonjour. »

Joint au message se trouvait une photo des deux filles, souriantes, maquillées et joyeuses, posant devant un char multicolore. C'était rare de voir Natsuki de si bonne humeur, et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

\- Mais oui, la Marche des Fiertés ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui !

\- Au moins, nous savons où elles sont. Plus besoin de s'en faire ! Rajouta Monika.

Décidant de suivre le message de Natsuki, les trois jeunes gens dînèrent ensembles et passèrent la soirée à jouer aux cartes dans la bonne humeur.

Pendant qu'à quelques rues de là, deux jeunes filles dansaient sur une piste de danse improvisée, le sourire aux lèvres et entourées de bien d'autres couples et d'un océan de couleurs.

* * *

*: J'ai comme headcannon personnel que Sayori soit pansexuelle et Natsuki bisexuelle. Je respecte les headcannons de chacun, je comprends tout à fait si vous n'êtes pas du même avis, mais je vous demande juste de respecter le mien.

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plût ! J'ai hâte de vous revoir pour le prochain OS !

Gros bisous sur vos orteils,

MadyLuna


	3. Orages

Salut mes petits pandas !

Oui, je suis en retard, non je n'ai pas d'excuses, oui vous avez l'habitude à force. J'espère néanmoins que vos vacances se passent bien, que vous avez beau temps, et que vous vivez comme moi dans le déni de la rentrée qui approche ! :D (Je vais rentrer au lycée et j'ai trop la trouille, laissez moi dans mon déni svp)

En tout cas, je vous offre un nouveau OS de Our Reality, sur le thème des orages ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclamer :** Doki Doki Litterature Club est à Dan Salvato et à son équipe.

* * *

Si ça continuait comme ça, Masaru n'était pas sûr d'arrivé à s'endormir.

En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre. Il avait fait beau tout l'été, la température était agréable... Les orages, avec un temps pareil, ce n'était pas rare.

Sauf qu'il avait une peur bleu des orages. Et à chaque fois qu'il y en avait un, c'était toujours la même histoire : il tremblait comme un dingue, sursautait au moindre bruit, ne dormait pratiquement pas, sinon pour enchaîner les cauchemars. Cette terreur était présente depuis qu'il était tout petit et ne s'était jamais atténuée.

Voilà comment il se retrouvait à tenter de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Monika. Ils dormaient dans le même lit depuis son arrivée (Et seulement pour dormir ! N'allez pas vous imaginer autre chose !) et il s'en voudrait énormément de la réveiller : la journée avait été longue et elle était épuisée. Et il ne fallait jamais, au grand JAMAIS empêcher Monika de dormir. Croyez-le, il avait essayé.

Mais bon, là, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Un grincement, venant cette fois du couloir, manqua de le faire hurler et réveilla pour de bon la jolie brune.

\- Masaru ? Marmonna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mo-Monika ! C'est rien, rendors-toi, juste un bruit dans le cou...

Un nouveau grincement se fit entendre, plus fort cette fois, qui le fit bondir dans les bras de sa petite-amie. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se leva.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais voir, ajouta-t-elle.

Monika disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir et Masaru put entendre qu'elle semblait discuter avec quelqu'un. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint... accompagnée de Yuri.

\- Tout va bien ! C'était simplement Yuri, elle a fait un cauchemar et était partie chercher un verre d'eau...

\- Ouf, tu me rassures...

\- … et d'ailleurs, elle va dormir avec nous !

\- … Je commençais à m'imaginer des histoires de cambrioleurs ATTENDS QUOI ?!

Yuri, les joues rouges, triturait une de ses mèches de cheveux et ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.

\- Oh, je te l'avais dit Monika que c'était une très mauvaise idée... Masaru je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...

\- Non non, on s'est mal compris ! Ça ne me dérange pas Yuri, j'étais juste surpris ! Dit-il en tentant de rattraper sa gaffe.

\- Tu vois ! Masaru est d'accord, et puis il y a suffisamment la place pour trois ! Allez, viens ! Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir toute seule, tu pourrais refaire un cauchemar !

Timidement, Yuri se glissa dans les draps, à gauche de Monika.

\- Je ne vous avais pas réveillé au moins ?

\- Non non, Masaru s'en était déjà chargé...

\- C'était involontaire ! Et puis j'arrivais pas à dormir !

La jeune fille pouffa de rire tandis que Monika se laissait tomber tête la première sur son oreiller, ne voulant qu'une seule chose : se rendormir au plus vite. Une fois le calme revenu, Masaru tenta d'en faire de même, mais la tempête (comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, alors que c'était juste un petit orage de rien du tout) redoubla d'intensité. Son angoisse grimpa en flèche, et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas crier sans réveiller les filles à côté n'aidait pas du tout.

Ainsi, quand il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir toute seule et une silhouette se dessiner à son entrée, il se laissa porter par ses réflexes : Il hurla.

Son cri réveilla Yuri qui se releva d'un coup du matelas, totalement paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde va bien ? On nous attaque ? Demanda-t-elle

La lumière s'alluma, leur permettant de distinguer clairement la mystérieuse silhouette... qui n'était autre que Sayori. Celle-ci semblait clairement surprise de tout le raffut qu'elle avait provoquée. Monika, après avoir grogné un bon coup la tête dans son oreiller, se releva également et lui demanda.

\- Sayori... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ?

\- Mais...

Elle scruta la pièce, étonnée, avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est pas ici la salle de bain ?

Monika, désespérée, retomba tête la première dans le coussin pour y étouffer un nouveau hurlement de frustration. Masaru, quand à lui, se demandait vraiment comment était-il possible qu'en 4 mois, Sayori n'ai jamais retenue la position des pièces dans la maison. Yuri, pour calmer le jeu, décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ici la salle de bain. Tu veux y aller ?

\- Haha... En fait, j'arrivais pas trop à dormir à cause de l'orage... Du coup, Natsuki m'a dit d'aller boire un verre d'eau et d'arrêter de la réveiller parce que sinon, je dormirais dans le canapé jusqu'à la fin des vacances... Mais je crois que je me suis trompée de salle. Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai pas soif finalement.

Yuri soupira et on put entendre un nouveau hurlement étouffé de la part de Monika. Sayori sembla finalement se rendre compte de la situation présente dans le lit de Masaru.

\- Mais... Pourquoi vous êtes à trois dans le même lit ? Dit-elle avant de continuer, les joues rouges de gêne. Enfin... Vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Moi je m'en fiche ! Si vous faites des trucs tous les trois...

\- Mais non ! S'exclama le jeune homme. On fait rien du tout ! Te fais pas des idées ! C'est purement amical !

\- …Vous êtes sexfriends ?

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!

Yuri rougissait tellement qu'elle semblait prête à exploser de gêne, pendant que le jeune homme se retenait de hurler, et on put à nouveau entendre quelque chose du côté de Monika (Qui avait, je vous le rappelle, toujours la tête dans le coussin).

\- Sayori, on ne fait rien du tout, je t'assure ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors Monika et Masaru m'ont proposés de dormir avec eux.

\- Ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée... Je peux venir aussi ?

\- Non ! S'empressa de répliquer le jeune homme. On est déjà à trois dans ce lit, il n'y a plus de place !

\- T'exagères ! Ton lit est immense et je suis toute fine !

-Oui... Mais quand même ! Et puis, Natsuki doit t'attendre dans votre chambre !

La remarque sembla la faire réfléchir.

\- Tu as raison, je vais pas laisser Natsuki toute seule...

\- Merci !

\- … Je vais lui dire de nous rejoindre !

\- Quoi ?! Non non non, Sayori reviens ici !

Mais trop tard, la jeune fille était déjà partie. Blasé, Yuri se tourna vers lui.

\- Bravo.

\- Oh, ça va !

\- Non mais j'applaudis, là c'est bien joué. J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de dormir cette nuit ?

\- C'est... C'est un accident ! Je voulais pas... Mais elle... Monika, dis quelque chose !

Celle-ci daigna enfin relever la tête de son oreiller... Pour lui jeter le regard le plus noir qu'elle ne lui ait jamais donnée.

\- Masaru, lui dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse (Et c'était pas bon signe). On pourrait être à deux, quatre ou même 25 dans ce lit, je m'en fiche. Mais je vous jure que si vous ne me laissez pas dormir **maintenant** , je vous tue.

Sans attendre sa réponse, mais vu la tête qu'il faisait ça allait suffire, elle se recoucha. Pendant ce temps, Sayori était revenu, traînant Natsuki derrière elle.

\- Qu'on soit clair, marmonna cette dernière, je ne viens que parce que Sayori me l'a demandé.

\- Si tu le dis ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, est-ce qu'on peut enfin dormir ?! Lui répondit Masaru.

Enfin, ça s'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Au bout de plusieurs trèès longues minutes qui semblèrent sans fin pour le jeune homme, qui se prenait des coups de pieds de partout (Eh oui, le temps que tout le monde s'installe bien), le calme revient enfin dans le lit... Jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre se fasse à nouveau entendre, faisant hurler Masaru et Sayori.

\- Est-ce que vous vous MOQUEZ DE MOI ?! Cria Monica

\- Désolé, désolé, désolé !

\- Sayori... Tu m'écrases...

\- Hehe... Pardon Yuri, c'était un réflexe...

\- Vous allez pas passé la nuit à hurler à chaque fois qu'on va entendre du bruit, si ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, Natsuki. Et Masaru, si tu m'avais dit avant que tu étais phobique à ce point des orages, j'aurais été dormir sur le canapé. Ça n'aurait pas été confortable, mais au moins j'aurais pu dormir en paix.

\- Eh, attends une minute, c'est pas moi qui ait invité toute la maison à venir dormir dans notre lit !

\- Je n'ai invité que Yuri !

\- Tu m'as pas aidé quand Sayori et Natsuki se sont incrustées !

\- On ne sait pas incrustées ! Protestèrent ces dernières.

\- Si vous êtes autant gênés par ma présence, je peux y aller... Ajouta en même temps Yuri.

\- NON ! Hurlèrent synchroniquement l'autre petit couple.

\- En plus Monica, tu peux parler, mais toi aussi tu es phobique...

\- Des insectes ! Et ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Oui, mais on peut pas manger dehors parce que tu hurles dès que tu en vois un !

\- Sayori, c'est peut-être pas le moment de parler de...

\- Monsieur peut parler, mais c'est à cause de lui qu'on est tous réveillés. Marmonna Natsuki

\- C'est une blague j'espère ?! JE ne vous ai pas invité à dormir ici, Monika l'a fait !

\- C'est marrant, moi je me souviens plutôt que c'est toi qui a laissé Sayori venir ici...

\- Yuri ! Mais t'es de mon côté ou quoi ?!

La conversation, croyez-moi, aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi, si ils n'avaient pas tous été brutalement interrompu par un énorme ronflement. Ronflement qui provenait de Monika, qui, morte de fatigue, avait réussi à trouver le sommeil malgré la cacophonie dans la pièce. Un silence un peu gêné s'ensuivit, seulement interrompu par le bruit du tonnerre (mais cette fois, personne ne hurla). Finalement, c'est Sayori qui rompit le silence en demandant :

\- On devrait peut-être allé dormir, non ? On risquer de réveiller Monika si on continue.

Pour leurs propres sécurités, et parce qu'ils avaient aussi sommeil, ils furent tous d'accord avec son idée et s'allongèrent tous : Sayori au côté gauche du lit, puis Natsuki qui serrait sa copine comme on serre un doudou, Yuri qui s'était endormi rapidement d'un air paisible et enfin Masaru, pris en sandwich entre cette dernière et Monika. Mais, se forçant à se détendre, il se colla plus près de sa petite-amie pour tomber doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Et, peut-être parce qu'il était trop fatigué ou qu'il était entouré de ses amies, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne fit aucun cauchemar.

Comme quoi, ça avait du bon les orages.

* * *

Bon, je suis pas super fière de la fin. Mais je travaille sur d'autres textes personnels où j'ai plus d'inspirations et je voulais terminer celui-là rapidement pour passer à autre chose.

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! Il y aura une suite, je ne sais pas encore quand mais il y en aura une !

Bisous sur vos deux genoux mes petits pandas !

MadyLuna


End file.
